


Light Stick Dick

by SlashyUnicorn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Basically concert light/light saber shaped like a dick, Dildos, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Not To Be Taken Too Seriously, Post Civil War, Twitter trope, Vibrators, bottom!Steve, you know where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rhodey, bro, do you see my light-dick?"</p><p>Colonel James Rhodes looked like he was about to pop some blood vessels on his forehead. "Your what?"</p><p>Tony frowned (adorably, Steve might add, but his opinion may or may not be influenced by years of pinning on said man, since he realized how wrong he was about Tony Stark). "Rhodes, babe, my light-dick? You know, blue light saber, shaped like a dick? Bought it on ebay for Baby Metal concert last year."</p><p>"You know what, I don't even—I don't wanna know okay." And with that, Rhodey left the room as he not-so-slowly backed away, keeping his eyes on his crazy friend. "Call me when you're finished dealing with your vibrator problem."</p><p>"Hey! It’s a light-dick, not vibrator!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Stick Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pineapplepunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplepunch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Experimenting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910405) by [pineapplepunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplepunch/pseuds/pineapplepunch). 



> Originally from twitter conversation with @dinni_gooner (user pineapplepunch) https://twitter.com/harukaryuumao/status/733288863888613379 and she made a fanfic with red light stick and I made one with blue light dick--I mean stick. Yeah that's totally what I meant.
> 
> Just like it says on the tittle. This fic is a total jokes of light dildo. What have I done.
> 
> It's weird though. It's been years since I first ship Stony and this is the first fic I've done of them. It's just, so many Stony fic is available out there already that I feel like I don't need to make one? It's a big ship. 
> 
> Picture of the dildo can be found at the end of the fic.

Steve turned the lock on his room, right in the corner of the Avenger's HQ on the 5th floor, and it opened to him, familiar scents of sandalwood from aromatherapy Tony bought for his birthday greeting his body, sweaty and sticky from his work out at the training room. He was still pretty strung on, body itching for some outlet after being flooded by adrenaline.

Maybe that was why he didn't notice it. He put his bag on the desk next to the door—

—and immediately stumbled upon something on the floor.

"Shit!”

He looked around. Thankfully no one was around to see him swear. He wasn’t at all like they boy scout they thought he was, trully, but still they treat him like he was a saint, pure and without sin.

The worse part was, it seemed they were all in agreement that he was their official resident senior citizen. _For all that is holy’s sake, he’s thirty years old._

He hadn't managed to turn on the light yet, but he could see fine on the dark anyway, as he turned the thing around. It has some sort of a switch on it, so he turned it on and immediately dropped it.

It's—it's—it shaped like a—

Penis (yes, no matter what Tony did, and even Bucky ( _shame on you Buck_ ) he will not say—he won't say cock).

It was some sort of light stick, like children's toys or the one concert goers these days used when they wave it around their idols.

The shape was definitely _not_ for children though. It was more of a dildo, or maybe even a vibrator.

How come it ended up here? His room was always locked when he wasn’t inside. He looked around. Nothing was out of place.

For some unknown reason, Steve kept the the—the thing. (He should give it back, he really should. He just don't know _where_ to give it to, yeah that was the _only_ reason)

\-----------------------------------

  
"Rhodey, bro, do you see my light-dick?"

Colonel James Rhodes looked like he was about to pop some blood vessels on his forehead. "Your what?"

Tony frowned (adorably, Steve might add, but his opinion may or may not be influenced by years of pinning on said man, since he realized how wrong he was about Tony Stark). "Rhodes, babe, my light-dick? You know, blue light saber, shaped like a dick? Bought it on ebay for Baby Metal concert last year."

"You know what, I don't even—I don't wanna know okay." And with that, Rhodey left the room as he not-so-slowly backed away, keeping his eyes on his crazy friend. "Call me when you're finished dealing with your vibrator problem."

"Hey! It’s a light-dick, not vibrator!"

Everyone else started leaving the room then, with a horrified (but also somehow amused) look on their face. Except Bucky. Weirdly enough, he looked curious instead. He looked straight on Tony's eyes and it was like they were having silent conversation about...stuff. It was almost eerie how well they get along these days, despite their rocky beginnings.

And him? He left the room more because he was so turned on right now he won’t be able to hide the tent on his pants if this went on.

The light thingy, apparently belonged to Tony. _Drats._ Fate seemed to have something in store for him.

 _This is ridiculous._  He shuffled passed workers and his team mates in the HQ. People are starting to notice him flushed red for no reason at all. Better leave before they started thinking he was sick or something.

Steve came so hard that day, clutching on his sheets as he stroked his own to completion, dark eyes and memory of a certain toys still clear on his mind.

\-----------------------------------

  
_“Steve.”_

_He was dreaming. He knew he was. But those hands managed to hold him down regardless, the ones that caressing his neck and chest and down bellow—_

_It felt real._

_“How bad do you want it?”_

_"I—I need—"_

_“Yes.”_

_"Your—"_

Something hard hit his side and he jolted awake. Blinking to swiftly adjust his sight to the darkness of his room. Apparently he...fell down his bed. Again. For the third time in a row this week. This should stop. He can't keep dreaming about someone that will never be his.

A quick look down and yes, he was half hard. It was tempting to just sleep it off, just like any other night. But this time, he was weak against his own desire. Somehow his mind drifted to the blue lightstick on his bedside table. He blushed. He should—he should give it back, really, it has been weeks. Tony still look kind of pissed that someone 'stole his lightstick dick and he can't really go to his favorite concert without waving that thing around' (and earning a snort of laugh and despair from almost all members of Avengers. Except Clint (and again, Bucky), who were actually really excited to join him on the event).

Instead what he did is reached out inside, pulling it out along with a bottle of lube.

(He imagined most Avengers gasping at this)

(His imagination really should keep its mouth shut)

Biting his lips, he could feel his cheeks getting red already from embarassment. Slipping out from his loose pants and leaving himself naked, he sighed against the cool air (thankfully he slept bare chested every night) he closed his eyes, breathing slowly through his nose.

No one would know....right?

He pressed the red button, soft blue light illuminating the room from within the dildo. Trying to give it a tentative lick, once, twice, and then he can't seem to stop.

Wetting his tongue and lips, he worked his mouth around it, lapping lightly around the phalic shape, immersing himself on the curve of its head and beginning to tongue the surface in earnest. Imagining it was not just a device that was not connected anywhere, and instead belonged to certain someone. With a short, dark hair. With a voice deep and soft. He imagined that voice telling him to suck. To " _work it harder, Rogers_ ". Steve was eager to please.

He choked and coughed a little, his throat not used to the shaped when he tried to force it deeper into his throat. He opened his eyes, wiping the tears formed around it.

He didn't realize it was closed before.

The thing was glistening from his saliva, but the stickyness didn’t reduce its glow in the slightest.

 _Look at him_. Captain America. Symbol of the nation. And yet so desperate for _it_ that he was playing with a damn toys (not even the one that belonged to him).

Steve sighed, picking up the lube, he slicked up the outline of it, applying generous amount. He never actually put anything _inside_ except his fingers. Never actually owned his own sex toys. He was too busy getting sick in the 40's, and these days, anonymity was a rare gift that he certainly didn't have.

Laying on his back, he tested it out first with his fingers, still slick with excess of lube, and the rim of his ass give away to the pressure, one finger first, then two, then three. It didn't hurt (it took a lot to hurt him, after all) but it did feel a little uncomfortable. He usually only dared to put two fingers in, taking time to pleasure that one spot inside himself more than stretching his ass.

He didn't want to come too fast, but he'll give himself this, a quick stab on his pleasurable centre, and he felt a spurt of pre-come staining his abdomen already.

 _No time like the present_ , he thought, as he pressed the tip of the stick inside. It was bigger than his fingers, and he felt the fullness of it once it was fully seated inside of him. He began to move, trying to push it to the angle he wanted, but it was kind of awkward to to keep his legs up to get easier access.

A frustrated sound escaped his lips. If only _he_ was there to help him.... Steve shook his head. It will never happen and he should _stop_ hoping.

Bracing himself on his knees, one arm braced to support his body while the other reached behind, thrusting the dildo inside with quick moves.

 _Yes._ This was so much better. He could feel the hard shape of the dildo stretching him, the blunt and thicker head dragging itself around his clenched walls, and _that spot oh_ the press against his spot felt good and he moaned, mind filled once again with imagination that _Tony_ was here, that he was the one who fucked him instead, how he'll murmur words of encouragement, with a mouth that never stopped talking, and hands that'll never stop moving—

He accidently pressed something on the handle and the device _vibrated_.

 _Gosh it's actually a vibrator_ was the last thought Steve had before he was lost in pleasure, his surrounding seemingly melt  and nothing else matter beside the pressure and vibration deep inside of him.

\-----------------------------------

  
"Boss, I'm detecting a slightly elevated heartbeats from Captain Roger's room."

Tony was in his lab, tinkering with the newest model of his suit, which somehow ended up with a little bit of blue in it. Which was, whoa, how the hell did the color ended up there?

"Let the man be, Friday. He'll probably just working out that patriotic bicep of him or whatever." Yeah, that _very nice_ bicep, so strong and surely capable of lifting him up to the table with ease—

He snapped himself out of it. _Jesus_ , his imagination was potent enough to leave him half hard in his pants.

Something flew to his face and he realized that it was charts and comparison of different states of Steve's medical chart and work out activity, as Friday was droning about the danger of slightly elevated heartbeat and the potential threat to Captain America’s health.

"Friday are you...." He paused as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you spying on Captain America?"

The pause that Friday gave somehow felt like a shrug. "It is my duty to monitor all status of the Avengers, boss."

It was when Tony was debating on whether or not to follow the advice of his may-or-may-not-be-a-creep AI that Natasha, who sat calmly on the sofa, eating a bowl of _fruit loops_ of all things, said, "Just check on him, Stark. Who knows, you might find something. He does look kind of out of it lately."

Well that—

That was true, actually. Lately Steve flushed easily, especially around _him_ and he thought it was just because he was still pissed at him (more than usual anyway, Steve was always managed to get angry at him over _anything_ ), but these days, he won't even _look_ at him. Which was, ow, it did hurt when the man you crushed on won't even so much as look at you.

He has been thinking that it was him (it was always him, the source of all problems) but now that Natasha has spoken...

Maybe he should really check him out.

  
\-----------------------------------

The door to Steve's room was unlocked, and Tony did knock on it, several times, in fact, but no one answered, and that was clearly the first warning. Steve always lock his door when he wasn’t inside, but Tony could hear faint sounds, like Steve was in pain.

"Steve?"

What greeted him, as he pushed the door open, was a sight he never thougth he'll see in his lifetime.

Steve was on his hands and knees, one arm braced on the bed and the other hand working his—his _light-dick_ oh god his _missing_ light-dick was inside the stretched hole of his ass. The room was dark as Tony closed the door, unwilling for anyone other than him to see Steve like this. The only light came from the stick and it came and dissapear as it went in smoothly to Steve's ass, earning him the most alluring sound, a soft moan of _oh oh oh_ coming straight from his crush's mouth.

As if in trance, he walked closer and closer until he was right behind Steve and tentatively pushed the dildo in deeper together with Steve's hand—

It was as if Steve’s whole body stop altogether. Turning his head around, all colour drained for his face. He gasped in fear. "Tony! Oh god I'm—"

"No! Don't--don't stop." He said, as Steve squirmed, trying to get himself covered by the abandoned blanket on the bed.

There was _no way_ Tony would let this glorious sight of Steve's ass, presented as if an offering to him (and his ass was the most glorious ass Tony has ever seen, so full and smooth and just firm enough to squeeze) escaped him right now.

They both froze. No one dared to move, and in this silence that Tony realize his goddamn light-dick was fucking _vibrating_ holy shit Steve fucking get off on his vibrator and if that didn't boost his ego he didn't know what would.

"Let me?" He whispered, asking permission to Steve, his heart hammering in his chest. _Please please I'll beg if I have to._

"Okay. I—okay." He could feel the tremble emanating from Steve's whole frame. Here he was, Captain America himself, so strong he was able to break vibranium robots in two and the man's fucking trembling under his touch, as he slide his palm on Steve's back, his thighs, to give him comfort as his own dildo vibrating its way inside.

He realized that it was set on the lowest setting (maybe Steve only set it off accidently?) and he knew Steve would be able to take more, so he turned it up, and up to the maximum setting, and Steve's body jerked. He grabbed the handle and pushed it deeper, knowing the angle  was right when heard the sheets _ripped_ and Steve burying his head on his arms to hide his sob of pleasure.

"Want to hear your voice." He could hear his own voice trembling. "Steve, _please_."

Muffled moan, and Steve finally, finally turned his head and oh he could hear all the small sounds Steve made. A cry when he pushed it harder on the spot, and a desperate (and a little bit dissapointed) whine when he pulled the vibrator until only the head was burried inside, seeing the light stretching the rim of Steve ass and his own cock was twitching in his pants and begging for release.

" _Tony_."

With that voice, how could he ressist? He fucked Steve with more ferocities than before, fast and hard like he somehow knew what Steve like, earning satisfied groan and moan from the other. He can't help himself and bit the globe of Steve's ass and it was as soft and firm as he imagined.

Steve kept calling his name in his pleasure, as if to _help_ him. Do something. Anything. "Let go, Steve. I got you." And Steve let out the sexiest sound Tony would ever heard in his life and coming so hard on the sheets that his eyes rolled back.

Tony can't help but watch. It was like it'll never end. Steve's cock kept shooting spurts of come on the sheets and it was so much and the realization that _he_ was the one that did this made his head spin.

He caressed Steve's back through his orgasm. Pulling the vibrator out slowly, he bit his lips, still turned on, as Steve's ass cleched around nothing as if craving for more. God, it was so hot.

When he slumped from exhaustion, Tony helped him turn on his back, pulling his sweaty hair back and kissing his forehead softly. It was a touch so intimate that he didn't know whether Steve would like it or not and he stopped himself. "I, uh, sorry. I'm sorry. Shouldn't done that. Your private time and all and I ruined it. Fuck, I always do that. Please don't punch me?" He realized he was babbling but he can't seem to stop, as he more or less hyperventilate in front of someone that he like (maybe even love?) And he was going to ruin everything again—

"Sssshhh, Tony. Calm down." He felt a comforting palm touched his cheek, thumb caressing it so softly. “I’m okay with it.” He paused. “More than okay.” With it, he was dragged forward, Steve pressing their forehead together, their breathing mixed in together. It was then his lips touched Tony's, and they kissed, soft at first, Steve exploring Tony's mouth and let his be explored in return.

Tony made a pained sound. Here he was offered the thing that he wanted the most. All he could do was give in. He stradled Steve's thighs, unleashing all his desire and want and frustration on the kiss and he moaned when Steve's bare thighs made contact with his cock, still confined to the insides of his jeans. Steve looked surprised ( _really, Steve? With you looking so hot and bothered with a goddamn dildo in your ass? I don’t stand a chance_ , was what Tony wanted to say. What he did was sigh happily into the kiss instead). But then that look slowly evolved to delight and a grin as he let it out and Tony breathed in relief.

The clumsy touch of Steve's fingers was to be expected, he knew Steve didn't really have much experience with women, after all (years of obsesive research and surveilance and shit, maybe his AI got her creepiness from _him_ after all)

What he didn't expect was when Steve leaned up, whispered in his ear with a breathless sound, " _Fuck me_."

He nearly come right there.

A glance below and Steve was looking at him with half-lidded eyes, face flushed not just from desire but also from embarassment, red spreading from his cheeks to the tip of his ears and neck and chest.

"What's that? I don't think I hear it right...."

"Tony....." Steve gritted his teeth. It didn't seem possible, but Tony swore his face is getting redder.

"Right, sorry couldn't help it." He gave an apologetic quick kiss which Steve seemed to melt into.

Undressing seemed to much of a hassle to he just pull his pants down further, pressing slowly to Steve's still stretched hole.

They fucked like mad, after Tony was sure Steve was used to him. Folding Steve almost in half, thanking whatever deity out there that made Steve so flexible, he drilled his way harder into Steve. He could feel Steve's cock, hard and flushed and leaking, rubbing against his t-shirt, making it wet with his pre-come and sweat and the thought that he was still more or less fully clothed, while the love of his life was bare to the world.....made him feel hotter, and he had to think for a while about unsexy thought so that he won’t spill right at that time.

A few more thrust and he could feel the preassure building, he was going to come _inside_ of Steve because they didn't use condom and he won't be able to pull out in time—

"Steve, I—"

He knew that Steve understand what he was about to say, but instead of pushing him off, he pulled Tony _in_ and kissed him deeply and Tony came _right there_ inside of Steve, cock pulsing and filling his lover in with his cum.

Steve's moan was muffled in the kiss, but Tony could feel the spatter on his t-shirt, wetting it and making a mess of wet patches on it. He was totally going to keep the t-shirt, even if it stained to hell (or even if Steve want nothing to do with him after this) as a reminder of their amazing and out-of-the-world first time.

They lied in the bed, chests heaving breaths and Steve supporting Tony's weight, having slumped tiredly on Steve’s amazing pectoral muscles.

Pulling out of Steve after a while, Tony rolled on the other side of the bed, wondering whether or not he should leave or if Steve would let him sleep in his bed, or whether or not the sex they just did actually meant more and not just a really awesome mind-blowing sex. He didn't think he could move after this, and twenty-four hours of staying awake the day before didn't help. But his anxiety was keeping him still in place.

"You know, I've like you since that first time in hellicarrier."

It sounded so cheesy and high school that they were going to talk about ‘like’ Tony had to step back because this can't be real. "Steve—"

He cut him out. "No, Tony, hear me out." Steve reached out to held Tony's fingers in his, bringing it on his lips and kissing it softly. "You're brash and watching you act as if you didn't care about anything except yourself did hold me back for a while."

Pulling Tony in, wrapping his arms around Tony's, uncaring of the wet spots on the bed, he continued, "But once I realize most of it is to protect yourself from being hurt _yet again_ , I understand." Tony wanted to protest but he keep his silence. He did feel like it was his fault that people around him seemed to get off on hurting him. Steve kissed the top of Tony's head. "I'm not trying to say you're innocent, none of us here is trully innocent of the things we did in the past, but I do realize my mistake of not thinking things through, before." One more short kiss to his lips. "And for that, I am sorry."

Looking up, Tony could see nervousness on his eyes. "Would you...would you give me another chance?"

Burrying his face inside Steve's neck, Tony made a small sound. This was so embarassing. His face felt hot and he felt like he was once more a teenager, standing before his first crush. It usually took a lot to make him embarassed but Steve seemed to always managed to dragged out things that he never felt before to the surface.

"I like you too, you insuferable yet adorkable man."

Steve laughed and that was one of the most beautiful sound Tony has ever heard.

\-----------------------------------

Friday, casually broke the news a couple of days later, when Tony was again in his lab, working on a new safer and durable design of Captain America’s costume. "Would you like to watch the recording of your first sexual intercourse with Captain Rogers, boss?"

Tony paused. "You do realize you’re being kind of creepy right now?”

Something suspiciously sounded like a snort can be heard throughout the lab. “Then I will erase all footage of it if you don’t mind. It is kind of a burden for my memory capacity, boss. Ah what to do...?”

 _Liar._ “No! No. Send it to my personal storage, Friday. And make sure no one ever see that except myself. Not even Steve. Got it?”

“Of course, boss.”

“Thanks, Friday. You’re the best.”

“I know, boss. I know.”

\-----------------------------------

Natasha sat with Bucky on the couch, again eating her favorite cereal fruit loops, sharing it with the former Winter Soldier, which wasn't a thing that she did often (she _loved_ her fruit loops) but she and Bucky has been close the past few weeks. While Tony and Steve grew more distant and distant and that was why both of them device the plan.

"You think they're fucking their brains out right now?"

Bucky made a noncomital sound. "High possibility they are." He sighed, making a move as if wiping a tear from his eye. "Little Stevie is all grown up."

Natasha smirked. She was glad Bucky has now opened up more. First time he arrived he was so uptight that the tension around the air could be cut with a knife. "Awww you two are adorable. Need some time alone with that parental complex of yours?"

Bucky shook his head, amused. "Nah. All I need is some time alone with _you_."

A laughed forced its way out of Natasha. "Hah. So cheesy." But she kissed Bucky's cheek in affection. "But I like it."

Their plan (helped by Friday), was a success and now they sat in contentment in knowledge that their small ragtag family, unusual as their was, will finally be whole again, now that the “parents” would stop dancing around each others.

\-----------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Info:  
> *Baby Metal is a Japanese girl band – so, yeah, basically Tony Stark is a Wota in here http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Wota
> 
> *Steve already knew about dildos and vibrators since before he was frozen.
> 
> Rubber dildos already available since 1940’s http://sexologyinstitute.com/dildos-through-ages/  
> Vibrators already available since 1902, example : https://www.etsy.com/listing/230415346/antique-1902-hamilton-beach-massager
> 
> *Old timey swear words : http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2015/06/08/old-timey-swear-words_n_7471940.html


End file.
